66 Days
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: The girl looked right back at her. ****, she was an Alpha...Clarke had never wanted an Alpha before. She thought she was only into Betas. ****. ****. ****. ****! Bellamy looked into shocked eyes, concern shining through. "You okay Griffin?" Clarke just looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, never been better."
1. Chapter 1

**66 Days**

 **Prologue:**

Sixty-six days is all it took for Clarke to wake up from a coma.

She'd just finished high school, at the tender age of nineteen. Everything was going for her, she had been accepted into Winters, a largely unknown university, stuck in the forever snowing mountains of Alaska.

Of course she'd have to get herself in a car crash before she began her life.

The fault was really on the other driver, a drunk man, trying to get to a sick wife. A sad story really, but this one isn't about him.

No, we are to follow this young woman, a blonde, with stunning blue eyes.

She was left to sleep, rather like sleeping beauty, but surrounded with twisted tubes. In a rather unflattering hospital gown, in the no name town of Polis.

If it weren't for the drab hospital setting, or the constant beeping of the machine. You'd think she were sleeping, a delicate creature, or at least when she slept.

Her mother ran this hospital, keeping a constant eye over her.

In this small town of just over seven thousand, they'd flooded her room with flowers and cards. It was rare day, for any such horrible a thing, to happen in a town like that. They were all mortified.

So when Clarke woke up, it was the happiest news the town had heard since Christmas.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

It was five the morning when her eyes flickered open. She felt herself chocking on a strange pipe stuck in her throat. She was grasping for something, anything, to ground her.

In that blind panic, she knocked over a vase.

That's when the lights were turned on, she reeled from the brightness.

A woman approached her, observing, medically analysing. Clarke felt surrounded, by the blurry figure that filled her vision. She pulled back into her cushion, creating the right amount of distance, before closing her eyes.

There taste in the air was stale on her tongue. She could barely make out the different shapes and noises.

Before she knew it, the tubing was pulled from her throat, and she dry heaved, gratefully.

It went on like that for hours. It had been that long before her mother was notified and came to her side. She smelt the comforting smell of her, and immediately calmed. Her eyes, that had been screwed shut, finally opened, and she clung to her mother. The same way she did as a child.

Clarke was an Alpha. She presented that way at age eighteen. A late bloomer, most knew by age thirteen. It was a bit of a shock, she'd always pegged herself as a Beta, but in all fairness, gentleness never did equate to weakness.

Her mother was probably more of an Alpha than her anyway. She was the top of her field, but lived in the town she grew up in by choice. She could've gotten any job in the city, in fact she did for awhile before Clarke was born, but that was years ago.

Yet here Clarke was, desperate for those warm arms, trying to hide from all of the confusion rattling around in her head.

Abby held onto her daughter. She couldn't believe how long it had taken for her to wake up. It had gotten to the point where she'd thought she would have to pull the plug. So she prayed for a miracle, and by Jove did she get one.

It took a few more days for everything to settle, where Clarke finally had her wits about her. She no longer felt the need to close her eyes, or hide from the daily buzz around her.

In two weeks, she was out of hospital, and walking just fine.

She was still planning on go to Winters. Probably not the smartest idea, but she had her heart set on the whole thing.

Her mother barely agreed with her, but it's what happened in a town like this. Sometimes you just had to see more, 'there's a whole world out there mum!' Clarke had exclaimed, just like when she was a kid...in too many ways she was exactly like her father. It was because of that, Abby had to let her go, despite everything.

It was in two more weeks that Clarke had found herself in a car with her best bud, Bellamy Blake. It was the first time they'd really talked since the accident.

He grinned, "You know, you look too hot, having survived a deadly crash."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She'd just been picked up with the cockiest, and most adorable man in town. "Yes, well, almost dying does that to a person."

He laughed, "Hmm, so that's what I've been missing."

Their parents, Kane and Abby, were dating. It was awkward, but they were already good friends, so it wasn't too weird. Octavia, his...their sister? Had real issues with it. She still wasn't over the death of their mother...even if it had happened three years ago.

Clarke couldn't help her smile, God he was contagious. "Yep, that and you don't have enough muscles."

"Hey," was the only reply. Mainly because it wasn't true. The guy was buffer than anyone else in town, and he was barely nineteen, a perfect age to be super macho.

"How is Octavia?" Was Clarke's offhanded, but serious question.

Bellamy frowned, just a little. "You know, stashed away with Lincoln somewhere, they've been glued together since the summer."

"Six months! Wow." Clarke meant that, Octavia was known to being a serial dater, so this was a big step. "Good for her."

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah, I know that, but you...well. I hope he just doesn't break her heart, she's getting pretty serious, damn fast."

Clarke looked out the window, the airport coming into view. "I'm sure she'll be fine. You know her, she's tough."

He sighed, "Yeah I know, it's not just that. She's never been heartbroken Clarke."

She smiled at that, he really was a typical brother. "She'll be fine, it's all apart of growing up, it's not like she won't still have you, or Kane."

He nodded at that, turning the car into a driveway. "I know that."

It wasn't long before they left the car, and headed for the airport. It wasn't large, with only a few planes that came in and out. It did however take Clarke exactly where she wanted, Alaska.

In the line, Bellamy tapped Clarke on the shoulder, pointing despite the 'rudeness' of it. He was subtle after all.

"Look at that girl. She's so freaking hot."

Clarke raised her eyebrows at that. She wasn't the first to want to jump a girl's bones, but following his finger, she saw her. A tall girl, with her hair in a French braid. She was wearing all back, with boots, jacket and a plaid shirt. Her jeans were waist high, top tucked in. Hair light brown, and those eyes. Green. A pale, God killing, green.

Clarke felt struck, just standing there in a queue, when should have been moving.

The girl looked right back at her. Fuck, she was an Alpha...Clarke had never wanted an Alpha before. She thought she was only into Betas. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Bellamy looked into shocked eyes, concern shining through. "You okay Griffin?"

Clarke just looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, never been better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Clarke had a blistering headache. She'd been getting them since the crash.

It really wasn't that bad, Clarke was convinced of that. After all, her mother did tell her that it was expected. She wasn't Superman. You don't just walk away from an explosion like the movies.

Bellamy put his arm around her, she wasn't perfectly steady on her feet, at that particular moment; even though they were standing still in a line…

She knew that he was worrying more than anything. It's what he did.

He whispered, leaning to her ear. "You okay?"

"I," what should she say? "I'm fine. I think I've gotta eat something though."

Bellamy paused, looking around, he found an obvious display of seats. "Go sit over there, I'll go get some tickets. Alright?"

Clarke nodded, head in her hands. "Thanks."

She trudge along, sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair. She pulled her head down between her knees. In a couple of minutes, she was right as rain. Stuff that car wreck. Yes, she was luck, but screw it anyway.

She looked over her shoulder, to spy that same beautiful woman from before. She was leaning back. Luggage at her feet, with a guitar case? Awesome. Doing some unsubtle checking out, she noticed the subtle flex of muscle, the broad shoulders, the set jaw. Her lithe form was odd, but not too unusual. It was really how she held herself that eliminated all doubt.

That broad stance, her hips unconsciously emphasising her…dominance. It's something most Alpha's did, even Bellamy. Clarke? Not so much. She was always more...tactful in her influence.

It wasn't long before Bellamy walked over. He was grinning again. "You've been checking her out the whole time?"

Clarke smiled, leaning back in her chair, looking him dead in the eye. "I guess I haven't been clever about it. I can't help it...but she's an Alpha."

He scratched the back of his head, glancing back at the mysterious woman. "You're right. Huh, didn't notice. I'd still, you know."

Clarke punched him lightly. "You're into anything that moves."

He screw up his face. "Hell no, only women, thank you."

Clarke smirked, "Sorry, I forgot. But I've only dated Beta's. I like...having control in the bedroom, and unlike Omega's, you don't lose it."

Bellamy pondered on that. "Well look, I've been dating Ontari for...two weeks. She's a total Alpha. We've been sleeping together for two months. It gets rough, I won't lie to you, but it's not that bad."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "You've been dating her, wow, what else have I missed?"

He laughed, pulling her in for a bear hug, "Not much, I promise. We live in a boring town Clarke, that is why you wanted runaway to Alaska."

Mildly surprised, Clarke just hugged him back. "Yeah well, I've never really left that town, unless you counting going to the city once a year."

"Barely counts," was his only reply.

….

It was when they were boarding the plane that Clarke noticed her again. She couldn't help staring, and she knew it was getting embarrassing.

When they got in the aeroplane, it was stuffy as hell. It didn't help that this made the girl's scent just bloom. She had an earthy smell, just the same as the grass, after a long storm. It wasn't fair.

When the young woman found her seat, Clarke couldn't believe it, she was going to sit next to her. And, almost as important, she got the window seat.

Beaming, Clarke got her carry-on in the overhead locker. The girl was already seated, and lazily looked up at her.

Frozen, Clarke cleared her throat. "So, I'll be sitting next to you. Um, I think it'd be cool. I'm Clarke by the way." If she couldn't have been more awkward, she held out her hand like some pleb.

The other girl just stared in a rather muted fashion, before accepting it. "I'm Lexa." God, what a serious reply.

Clarke humphed indelicately, before clumsily walking past her. This wasn't working out.

When she was finally seated, Clarke tried again. "So, where are you flying to?" Nice, causal, but trying too hard for a conversation?

"Alaska, like you." Was the curt response.

Clarke was really fumbling now. "I meant...where in Alaska?"

Lexa sighed, glancing the blonde's way. "Winters."

"Really, same." Clarke couldn't help but smile.

That's when Lexa paused, really looking at her. "I'm taking music."

Clarke cleared her throat, with new confidence blowing at her sails. "I'm taking history and art, it's a double major."

Lexa looked her up and down. "I don't know why, but I figured medicine, or business. Most Alpha's head that way."

Clarke just shrugged, "My mums a doctor, as a result, I have spent too many weekends in a hospital. They suck. Anyway, you're doing music, not the most 'Alpha' thing."

Lexa smirked, "No, rock music."

Clarke smiled at that. "Touche, anyway, I've never been an 'ordinary' Alpha."

Lexa looked her over, "I could see that, nothing wrong with that. My sister, Anya, typical Alpha. She's a lawyer, loves the competition, the thrill. She lives for the kill, our dad, Gustus, raised us to be ruthless."

Clarke paused, "My mother, a badass Alpha mind you, only ever taught me to be compassionate. My dad's an Omega, but he's hardly 'normal' either. Everyone thinks he's a Beta, probably because he's a great engineer."

Lexa paused. "I could see it. I've known some...interesting Omega's. I've only ever dated Omegas, I enjoy the hunt more than anything."

Clarke shrugged, "I like Beta's...normally."

Lexa's nose curled in mild disgust. "Really? You never know what you're getting with a Beta. Male or female, their genitals are never a sure thing."

Clarke shrugged, "Well, I don't like Omega's, too little control. It, I don't want to hurt them."

Lexa stared at her in disbelief. "If you know what you're doing, you never hurt them. I've never heard of such a thing, what type of Alpha are you?"

Fuck this was getting personal, and Clarke had enough of it. "Forget it."

It was then she looked out the window, ignoring the obnoxious one.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Clarke had been quiet for hours now, and Lexa noticed. It wasn't that she cared, much. It was just that since the disagreement, the other blonde was 'ignoring' her. She normally preferred that, but this girl glared at her. Not directly, of course, but whenever Lexa shifted in her seat, leaned back, stretched, got up to the bathroom, the girl just glanced death at her...before once again focusing on the window.

This wasn't normal. Lexa just had to stop her, because she couldn't live with another ten hours of this.

"What did I say?" Was all Lexa could think of, yep, a perfect conversationalist. "I didn't mean to...huh, I don't know why you're so pissed."

Clarke's mouth went slightly agape, before turning to the other woman. "I'd never actually hurt an Omega…the one time I, almost, slept with one...it was at graduation. Just after the party, at her house. It was late at night, we were both tipsy. It all happened too fast, no foreplay, before I knew it, I was on her bed with my pants down. She'd just taken off her bra, and I bolted.

"I just didn't feel like myself, and she was clawing at my clothes, pushing me down to her bed. I liked it. I wanted to pin her down, so that she couldn't get away. I wanted her to just take me. I knew I was about to lose it, so I left."

Clarke didn't even meet Lexa's eyes. There was no reason to tell her this, the only other person she'd told was Bellamy. He'd told her it was okay, but she'd cried anyway. It had felt like the world was about to end. She didn't know it was like that with an Omega, all instinct.

Beta's were so much easier, she was even okay with them topping...for a little while. Granted, she'd only ever slept with two people, both were in her maths class.

It was then she got another headache, it just came in waves, she gripped her head.

But as soon as it came...it left.

Lexa paused, suddenly nervous. Her eyebrows pinched together, as she gripped the seatbelt too tightly. "How old are you?"

Clarke's head was still in her hands, when she looked into green eyes. "Nineteen. Why is that a problem?"

"No...but when did you present?" Lexa was urgent, her tone clipped.

Clarke's face screwed up. Trying to pull at that thread in her mind. "Eighteen."

Lexa stared at her. Biting her bottom lip. "That…explains a lot."

Clarke leaned back, slightly, unsure what to say. "What does that mean?"

"You're stunted," Lexa had always been too blunt.

Clarke just undid her seatbelt, about to get up, before Lexa held her down. Clarke struggled in the other girl's grip, before she felt teeth at her throat. A hard bite.

Clarke whimpered, and just lay there. Immobile, not from her grip, but from the teeth at her neck. She gulped, before beginning to pant. That's when Lexa's scent hit her, she tried to bare her neck further.

Lexa leaned back, to look at the girl beneath her.

She gently pulled her fingers through Clarke's hair, as the girl just lay back, eyes closed, barely able to breathe.

Lexa moved back to her seat, doing the girl's seatbelt, "You'll always find control...difficult. A real Alpha would've fought me, they'd never submit. You're barely able to defend yourself, what were your parents thinking?"

Clarke heard every word...but she couldn't even open her eyes. Her breathing became more shallow, until everything just disappeared…

 _She had to run,_

 _The girl had just shoved_

 _her down,_

 _Pants around her knees,_

 _They'd felt tight,_

 _But now she couldn't hide it…_

 _Her arousal was obvious,_

 _From her smell,_

 _To her cock standing_

 _to attention,_

 _It was then she felt it,_

 _The girl gripping it,_

 _That she felt a cry_

 _pull from her throat,_

 _Clarke stilled,_

 _Suddenly afraid,_

 _While the other girl just grinned,_

 _Clarke shoved her away,_

 _And ran,_

 _Pulling up her pants,_

 _Shoving the shirt back down,_

 _She gripped her phone,_

 _Confessing everything to her friend,_

 _He was the only thing keeping her centred,_

 _But still the tears came,_

 _She hung up,_

 _Before escaping to her car,_

 _She needed to get home,_

 _It was that night however,_

 _When a drunk skidded_

 _into her car._

It wasn't unknown for Alpha's to feel the need to 'mark their territory'. They rarely did so on another person, but that's exactly what Lexa did to Clarke.

Lexa was mildly freaked about it. You wouldn't know by looking at her. Face perfectly blank, but she couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping girl. Something wasn't right. She shouldn't be sleeping, she should've fought back, she should've bitten back.

Instead she'd accepted it.

Not only that, but there was something wrong. She should not be asleep.

Lexa shook her, Clarke's head just lolled to the side. Not only had her parent's failed to educate their daughter on domination, despite being stunted, they'd allowed an ill girl out of their sight.

It was when Lexa growled in frustration, that Clarke eyes flew open. But she was unfocused, it was a few minutes before she even noticed Lexa.

It wasn't long before the blonde winced. She felt a very distinct stinging in her neck. "Did you bite me?"

Lexa's cheeks flustered, "You didn't fight back."

Gripped her neck, she leaned against the wall, the space widening between them. "Ew, gross. I'm covered in saliva. You...did you grow up in the Stone Age? God."

Lexa wasn't expecting that. "You've been passed out for twenty minutes. The last thing I'd be worried about is some saliva."

Clarke paused, wiping her hand on her pants. "I...you were overwhelming me with pheromones. You were demanding submission. That can shutdown another Alpha's brain. Didn't you know that?"

Lexa shrugged rather dumbly. "No."

Clarke nodded, before pulling her chin up, showing her neck to the other girl. "Do I look okay?"

Lexa just stared, she was just begging to be bitten again. "It's fine, just stop it."

Clarke looked at her seriously, "I thought you were 'in control'".

"I am, you're just infuriating." Lexa replied.

"Says the girl that can't keep her teeth to herself."

This ride was already far too long already.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

Lexa glanced over. Clarke's eyes were fixated on the window. Lexa wasn't sure why, but her eyes were drawn to the bite. Her teeth marks had disappeared, but the area was red, and still angry.

Clarke turned to Lexa. This was the tenth time that hour she'd caught her. Lexa's eyes pivoted, before she turned to the right, away from Clarke.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"I...can't stop staring. I've never, before, especially to an Alpha." Lexa wasn't looking at Clarke, and her voice...it sounded lost.

"It's okay you know." Clarke sighed, pulling at her shirt, trying to get some more air. "Instincts, they're intense, and stupid. Sometimes they just don't make any sense."

Lexa shrugged. "I guess you'd know."

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, being 'stunted', as you put it. It amplifies everything. Every instinct, but in someways, it makes you weaker. You're right, I'm more likely to bend than fight. But so what, if I was a 'normal' Alpha, one of us would be in the hospital. You shouldn't just bite someone...it's rude to, unless, you know...you're being all sexy. In private, I should emphasis that."

Lexa frowned, stumped. "I've never done that before. It's...embarrassing.

Clarke shrugged, leaning back, unconsciously stretching her neck. Bite fully on display. Lexa bit her lip, God this girl had no idea what she did to her.

Clarke stretched her arms next, before pulling up her sleeves. "Yeah well, welcome to my world. I had an erection the whole time I was presenting. That's two weeks of being in a hospital room feeling horny, and because of my...unique situation. Suppressants barely did anything."

It was then that the scent kicked it. Something was different. Clarke had started to sweat on her brow, before fidgeting, again.

Lexa listened to the breathy quality of her voice; before touching the girl's forehead. Clarke was burning up. "When was your last rut?"

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together. "It's rare for a 'stunted' Alpha's to ever go into a rut. I've never-"

Lexa nodded, cutting her off. "I thought so. It explains everything. You're probably a few days away."

Clarke rarely panicked, but she started to breathe a little faster. "What do you mean?"

Lexa nostrils flared, fear was beginning to spark. She reached over, and held Clarke's hand, trying to steady her. "It'll be okay."

"What am I supposed to do?" It was less of a question, and more of a plea.

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Whether she liked it or not, she helped to instigate this, with the bite...maybe even with her presence.

Clarke's scent was becoming sweet, like lilac and strawberries. Now that...was incredibly unusual. Lexa should've been repulsed by her smell. She was an Alpha for Christ's sake. Yet, everything from the sweating skin, to small whimpers, was just drawing her in.

"It'll be fine. We'll go to Winters."

This did little to calm Clarke down. If anything, she was beginning to freak out. It was all over her face.

"You don't understand. Being alone when I presented...it was horrible. I couldn't stop...touching myself. It never ended. I felt like I was going to die."

Okay, Clarke really needed to not hyperventilate, it didn't stop her though.

Lexa's eyes widened, she'd never seen an Alpha react this way. She pulled her in, letting Clarke cling to her. The blonde hid her face, taking in Lexa's scent, desperate to find something, anything to centre her.

Lexa was being as gentle as possible, laying a cheek on her head. He voice low, almost a purr. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"I'll be alone."

That's when it clicked for Lexa. When someone presents, they are typically young. It normally is treated like any other illness. You're given suppressants, and it's like you've got a bad flu for a few days.

For Clarke, it was different. She was older, sexually active...it changed the whole experience for her.

"It won't be like that." Lexa meant it. "A rut is different, you're in more control, it doesn't overwhelm you nearly as much."

"Typical rules don't apply to me." And Clarke meant it. She was an oddity, through no fault of her own.

Lexa threaded their fingers together. "It'll be fine...if you want. I'll be there."

Lexa wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she felt her pants begin to tighten. Her temperature was even rising...normal reactions to an Omega's heat. Clarke really was strange.

"Clarke, I need you to think very carefully. When you presented, what did you feel?"

The blonde turned into her body, desperate for more contact, her breath beginning to even out. "I needed to...I just couldn't stop thrusting my hips. There was so much I needed."

"Clarke, can you be more specific for me?" Lexa's words were deliberate, slow.

"I...I don't know, I just felt empty. Something was missing, and the build up. It wasn't enough."

Lexa nodded, "I think you might have ramifications from your...late blooming. It's almost like you're body is lost between an Omega and an Alpha. Stunted Alpha's are known to have strange characteristics, they're normally like aggressive Betas. You, you are your own special kind of fucked up."

Lexa didn't mean it as an insult, but her body was reacting the wrong way. Clarke's rut should've made her irritable...more than her ordinary personality. Instead, it was stuffing up her senses. It made her want to fuck.

Clarke must have smelt her arousal, because she whimpered, getting in closer. If that was even possible. She had already made her way to Lexa's lap, snuggling close.

Lexa didn't want to lose control. Her freehand was gripping the armrest, fingers tense, almost like talons. Her teeth were gritted together. The worst part? Lexa knew that Clarke's rut, the real one, didn't start for days.

This was hard enough. She wasn't sure what she'd do when that happened. It wasn't impossible for Alpha's to 'have sex'. It was just almost unheard of, especially in a rut. It wasn't even talked about in sex ed. because of the perceived impossibility of it.

Yet here Lexa was, in a near impossible situation.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

In an hour they landed. Until then the…commotion, was likely to continue. Clarke's unique situation seemed to make everyone else antsy.

Omega's kept sauntering coming over and eyeing Clarke, as well as Alphas...even Beta's seemed curious. Lexa's tightened her arms around her, and biting her more than once...on the neck...in public. Ugh.

If that wasn't bad enough, Clarke growled at everyone to 'back off', as if she belonged to her.

A very...Alpha thing to do, and what was even stranger. Lexa didn't mind at all...for some reason.

Lexa really hadn't been expecting for Omega's to show interest in Clarke at all, and she honestly wasn't use to 'fighting off' so many other interested parties. Normally people took one look at her and ran off, but Clarke's scent, it wasn't normal, and that seemed to draw everyone in. Even to risk a brawl with her.

Clarke had settled though, even if she was cuddling Lexa like her life depended on it.

Is was then Clarke looked up at her, and asked. "I...what was it like when you presented?"

Lexa felt her eyebrows raise, before she answered, "Normally really. I was thirteen, I thought I had a bad flue that wouldn't go away, went to the hospital...and whoops, I was presenting. Took suppressants and I was better in two day."

Clarke wrinkled her nose, "Whoops?"

Lexa grinned, "It's what the doctor said."

Clarke eyes widened, "Really? Jeez, that seems...inappropriate."

Lexa shrugged, smiling, "I thought so too."

Clarke laid her head on Lexa's shoulder, "I...wanted to bite you too, you know."

Lexa closed her eyes, before looking up at the ceiling. "Fuck...I haven't been bitten before."

"I see, you're just the biter, not the bitie." Clarke teased, it slipped easily from her lips.

"Huh. I suppose. Just not here, it's been...enough already."

Clarke laughed, "It's okay, you big bad Alpha. I'll do it...later."

"Why does that sound ominous?" Lexa groaned.

Clarke smirked, "Revenge. That's why."

Clarke was sweaty, and hot. It bothered her.

Lexa was breathing shallowly. Skin red. Lips slightly parted. A sheen on her forehead.

She probably wasn't doing must better. And with her neck just so. Fuck, it wasn't fair.

"When are we landing?" Clarke sounded breathy, it wasn't doing Lexa any favours.

"I'm not sure." Lexa checked her watch, awkwardly, from that position. "Soon. Probably."

Clarke glanced out the window, away from that neck. "Thanks, if only I knew how many minutes that was."

Lexa bit her lip. "It doesn't really matter how much longer, at this rate, any time is too long."

….

They landed, still cuddling. It was chaotic, as when all planes touch down.

Clarke got up, grabbing her carry on. She gripped her head, just for a second, it was splitting.

When she came to, Lexa looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get headaches, nothing to worry about." She picked up her bag. Heading for the cue out of there.

Lexa picked up her backpack, slinging it over a shoulder. "Sure thing."

They headed out, it wasn't long before they got to the airport.

It was when they got there that Clarke noticed a strange woman, in torn jeans, a button-down and a leather jacket. She was hot, and walking right up to Lexa. Clarke couldn't hold back the growl if she tried.

The woman stepped back, shocked, before narrowing her eyes, baring her teeth.

Lexa immediately grabbed Clarke's shoulder, pulling her back, against her. "It's okay, she's my sister."

The woman stared at Clarke, before glancing at Lexa, "Who's the princess?"

Lexa sighed, "Anya...she...we met on the plane. We're going to the same university, and I've gotta take her to a doctor."

Anya paused, now that Clarke had been...restrained, the scent just pored off her. It was incredibly sweet, compelling and hard to ignore. Overpower.

"God, what kind of Omega is she?"

That got Clarke. She tried to pull away from Lexa. Growling.

Lexa held on tighter, whispering in the blonde's ear. "It'll be fine, I need you to breathe for me."

Clarke stilled, desperately trying to find the calm in the storm. "I...okay."

Anya glanced from her to Lexa. Trying not to move. "God, is she an Alpha?"

"Yeah," Lexa sighed, "stop staring. We've gotta go."

Anya shook her head. "Sure, I'll drive. I know a good doctor, one that can be discreet about these things.

….

They drove for a few hours. In the opposite direction of the university, which was okay. It didn't start for another week, officially.

They'd been in a waiting room for fifty-five minutes. The walls were white. There was no windows. And the ceiling, it was unusually high.

Clarke was once again sitting on Lexa's lap, and she refused to get off.

A doctor came around, with a clipboard in hand, stethoscope on his neck, and a lab coat that reached his knees. He was just missing the glasses, and he'd have met your perfect thought of a doctor. He looked forty.

Anya stood up, shaking his hand smiling. "Dr. Scott. I was wondering if you could help my friend, she has rather a unique issue."

He smiled, looking over to Lexa. "Well she certainly seems attached. Ms. North, do you mind coming along? I believe it would make the process smoother."

Clarke looked over to him suspiciously, before looking back at Lexa. Her temperature had obviously spiked, because bullets of sweat were dripping down her chin. "I...I don't know."

Lexa sighed, before gently holding Clarke's cheek. Turning her face, so that they were eye to eye. "I'll be there the whole time. I promise."

Clarke sighed, looking between Anya and Lexa. "How do I know...that he's...okay?"

Words were becoming difficult, and Lexa noticed.

"Remember how I told you about presenting? I came here when I was a kid. So did Anya. It wasn't fun, but he's a good doctor. If you want, we can call your mum, while we talk to him. She should be able to help."

That seemed to bring Clarke over. "Okay, I…that'd be better."

 **A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

When they called, Clarke's mother was beyond concerned, and she barely trusted this Dr. Scott. Everything was a blur to Clarke, she just clung to Lexa.

Abby asked, quickly. "What's her temperature?"

Dr. Scott took a thermometer from Clarke's mouth. "45 degrees celsius. Not completely unknown for an Omega."

"No, but still unusual. I, Lexa, I think she could have triggered this. The same way an Omega can trigger a rut in an Alpha...when they just seem that irresistible. Again, uncommon, but not that unusual."

They kept talking like that, and Lexa wanted to interrupt. Nothing about this was 'usual'. Then again, Abby seemed used to these kind of peculiarities. Dr. Scott seemed to be taking this 'rare' situation rather well. She guessed he wanted a 'challenge'.

Lexa took a suppressant, a little white pill, and her temperature had long since eclipsed. Clarke took one, and she was only getting worse. This seem to play on something in Lexa, because she refused to let anyone touch her.

Intellectually she knew everything was fine, but emotionally, it was tearing at her. Her flesh itched wherever Clarke touched her. Her heat was both overwhelming and delightful. Lexa felt herself stiffen, despite everything.

Clarke had also bitten her, several times, and when anyone got too close, she'd growl. It seemed to ignite something in Lexa, and she liked it. Unexpectedly.

"Have you had her genitals checked?"

It was that question that snapped Lexa out of it. Suppressant or not, she wasn't letting anyone check Clarke like that. She growled. It was unlike her, Dr. Scott seemed shocked by it. Clarke just nuzzled her shoulder, and that made it worth it.

Abbey responded immediately, "Yes...by specialists. They wanted to operate, give her hormones. What they don't tell you is that in unique situation like this, the incorrect interventions increase the suicide rates of people that are 'stunted'. So we let it be. Her prostate is very sensitive and her cock is an inch under average. Considering the circumstances, she came out of it relatively normal."

Dr. Scott glanced at Lexa uncomfortably, before continuing. "Is she able to knot?"

Abbey laughed, "You're asking if her biology is 'Alpha' enough. Yes, she can, and it's perfectly healthy."

He glanced at Clarke, she had become beyond clingy to Lexa. She ignored everyone else, and seemed to only get worse. She was flushed, smelled sweet. For all intensive purposes, she was in heat, and that made no sense.

He sighed. "The suppressant had no effect."

Abbey sounded concerned, but not surprised. "This'll probably have to be taken care of the 'old fashioned way'. She had a difficult presenting period, I doubt this will be any different."

Lexa did interrupt this time. "I'll help her through it."

That seemed to get Abby's attention, the shock carried in her voice. "I couldn't thank you enough for that, medically, there's nothing we can do...and I hate it."

That ended the long and, for what had amounted, pointless discussion.

Lexa held Clarke, as they were led to a room. It was well furnished, if plain. A small bulky TV in the corner, a closet, and a bed with a thick green blanket. It was just big enough for two people.

It was a room where people were normally bored, waiting for their rut or heat to end. Medication doing it's thing. You watched TV for a week and went home. Normally. God, Clarke wasn't normal.

She had bitten Lexa again. Marking her. Lexa would be lying if she said she hated it.

People didn't deal with ruts and heats anymore...unless they were in love or something. That's the idea romantic films liked to spin anyway.

Lexa pulled back, only to realise Clarke had fallen asleep. It'd been a full on day. She settled the girl on the bed, before opening the closet. All the clothes seemed comfortable, warm and black. Okay, they didn't seem black, they were black, but still. Nothing that'd win a fashion contest, more utilitarian than anything.

It was then Lexa pulled open a small drawer, lube...lots of lube. She shut it quickly. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or horrified.

Lexa sighed, before opening a door to a simple bathroom. Perfect.

She pulled down her jeans, before dragging her shirt off. She felt sticky and gross. She filled the tub with warm water, before getting in.

She must have stayed in there for an hour, because soon the water began to cool, and that was her cue to leave. She put on the hospital clothes, they were soft and felt...fluffy. It was weirdly relaxing. She quickly brushed her teeth and left, only to find Clarke still asleep. She sighed, gently tugging the girl's shoes off, before climbing into bed.

….

Anya hadn't expect any of that to happen, but she had to drive home. She'd have to pick up Lexa for uni later. Hopefully their dad didn't ask what she was up to...he wouldn't be pleased. No, she'd just wait till Lexa called, because Winters still awaited.

….

Clarke woke up, sweating and feeling exhausted. She barely remembered yesterday, only that she was in the hospital. She'd have panicked, if it wasn't for the arm around her. Lexa. She couldn't believe that girl had stayed with her.

She sighed, before getting up. She really needed to use the can. Before long, she'd had her bath, cleaned her teeth; and dressed into the hospital clothes. She still felt wrung out, but at least now she felt freshly scrubbed.

She climbed into bed, cuddling into Lexa...it was then she smelt it.

Lexa smelt like pine needles and dirt. Earthy was the best way to describe it. Clarke nuzzled into her shoulder, pulling her closer, before her leg wrapped around her waist. She didn't realise it, but her hips had gently started to establish a rhythm.

Clarke moaned, closer to a whimper...and she felt herself begin to stiffen. This only encouraged her hips to pump that much faster.

And that's how Lexa awoke, wrapped up in another woman...that had lost awareness, if only for that moment.

 **A/N: Please enjoy and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

Lexa's eyes flew open. She'd never found herself like this...an Alpha humping her. It should've been inconceivable.

Clarke's breath on her neck. Her scent. Lexa choked on it. She reached down to grip Clarke's leg, before gently sliding it off. Clarke growled, clearly unhappy. Lexa couldn't help her smile, before she turned.

The other girl's hair was a mess. Her teeth bare. Her eyes wide, pupils dilated. Lexa's eyes drew downward. Clarke was hard and she hesitated. What was she thinking? That...this. It was so fucking wrong.

Yet when Clarke leaned forward, slowly. Her hair falling around her face. A mane on a fallen angle. She pressed her lips to Lexa's neck, before biting. Hard. Lexa hissed. Her breath slipping effortless from her lips, before her jaw went slack.

"Fuck."

It was the first thing that came to mind, as she felt Clarke's fingertips glide to the bottom of her shirt. She tugged at it, and Lexa gripped her wrist. Gently, but firmly.

"Soon, just give me a moment."

Clarke stopped. Her eyes dragging up to Lexa's. The blonde was biting her lip, as if she were in pain...she probably was. Lexa drifted from the bed, to the closet, and opened up that damned draw.

Lube.

She knew she'd need it, if they were going to do this right. But she hated the idea of it...it just seemed so barbaric.

She took one of the bottles hoping it'd be enough. It was big enough to fit the palm of her hand. Her breath was once more caught in her throat as she felt herself enveloped in an embrace.

Clarke began untying her pants, and they just slipped to the floor.

"Oops."

It was the only thing the blonde muttered. Almost to herself, before she reached down. Lexa grasped her hand, stopping her.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing it right." Lexa hated how ragged her voice sounded, or how hard her nails dug into Clarke's wrist. Easing up, she tugged the other girl to the bed.

The blonde lay back, propped up by an arm. She stared right at Lexa. Hungry.

Lexa's breath came quick, before she tossed her shirt off. In nothing but her boxers, she felt vulnerable. Her erection, if it wasn't obvious before, was now.

Clarke sat up, lifting her shirt. Her stomach taunt, and her breast were...heavenly. They weren't small like Lexa's...like an Alpha's normally were. She was well endowed and...shapely.

Lexa closed her eyes, one word on the tip of her tongue. "Beautiful." She meant it too.

Clarke couldn't help her grin, before pulling at her pants. She was completely laid bare for Lexa. Her cock was below average, but by no means small, it intimidated Lexa. She knew how to handle her own, but someone else's? That was new.

Not to be outdone, she ripped off her boxers.

The feeling of nakedness in that warm room was maddening. The suppressants were either wearing off, or Clarke was just a more powerful drug. Either way, she felt herself begin to loose herself.

Her skin dripped with sweat. Clarke smelt so fucking right. Why did she ever hesitate?

She swaggered to the bed, crawling over Clarke. Biting firmly on her neck. Growling. To smell was one thing, but her taste. It was addictive. She felt blood on her tongue, and that's when her jaw eased off. She felt her lips kiss it gently, before she felt Clarke do the same thing.

She whimpered. None of her lovers had ever dared...but none of them had been Clarke.

She felt lips soon find her own. A tongue escaping past her teeth. Lexa moaned, before reaching down. She found Clarke's cock. Experimentally, she gave it a gentle tug. Clarke groaned.

Taking that as a good sign, Lexa gripped it more firmly, but still light with her touch. She stoked up it's length. It wasn't long before Clarke was panting, thrusting in Lexa's hand, before biting gently at her shoulder.

Lexa tenderly held her breast before squeezing. It fit just right in her palm. It wasn't long before Clarke stilled, and left a sticky mess in Lexa's fingers.

It should've stunk. A putrid show of dominance. Instead, it smelt alluring, just like everything else about Clarke. Lexa couldn't help but try it...it tasted salty, but sweet. Lexa couldn't believe how...good it was.

It wasn't long before Clarke whimpered. Whining.

Lexa looked down and saw her knot. It was huge, she couldn't believe something like that could fit in a person. But it did, she knew from experience.

Lexa stretched out, gripping it.

Clarke moaned. "I've never tried that before."

"Really? It's the best part." It was true.

Clarke leaned into her, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I'll have to remember that."

It wasn't long before Clarke turned to her. "I think it's it your turn."

Lexa smiled, gripping a little harder. "Lets wait just a moment. I want you to feel what it's like, to grip it. It only gets better."

Clarke only whimpered.

….

It was half-an-hour of bliss. Clarke had never felt anything like it, and before long she was a whimpering mess.

"Lexa, I don't think that'll be enough this time." And she damn well meant it.

Lexa pulled out the lube. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Lexa gripped her shaft, spreading it on, before she reached behind Clarke. Coating the lube on her finger, she slowly eased it in, searching. Before long, she found her little bundle hidden inside.

Clarke moaned. "I didn't know that could feel so good."

Lexa grinned, rubbing it, before gradually slipping in a second finger. She let her adjust before scissoring them. Lexa was determined that this wasn't going to hurt.

Soon Lexa whispered, "Clarke, baby, do you think you're ready for me."

Clarke was beyond words, but nodded. That was good enough for Lexa. Pulling her fingers away, she slipped her cock inside gradually, carefully, before her pulling back. She thrust forward almost as slowly.

Clarke felt a guttural moan rip from her lips, as Lexa pounded into her...and it was glorious. Then Lexa felt her knot begin to form, and she stilled, breathing harshly into Clarke's neck.

Clarke sighed, as if relieved, hoping Lexa would never leave.

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

Clarke eyes slid open. She had a blistering headache, as if her skull was going to split apart.

She groaned, holding the sides of her head. Leaning into the pillow. It took a moment before she felt the gentle lips on her shoulder, the leg hooked around her hip...Lexa.

The pain eased up, and she felt the press of another body curled around her own.

"Yesterday...it was intense." Clarke uttered, not even sure if the other girl was awake.

Lexa grunted, her breath dancing along the blonde's neck. She shifted, only to pull Clarke further into her.

"Yeah, it was." Her voice was hushed, as though it were a prayer and they weren't alone. "I didn't know it could be that way. My first rut was when I was eighteen. I've been ignoring it, if I only I'd known what I missing."

Clarke smiled, "Yeah, well it's awful by yourself. You feel no release, it's just pain."

"I can only imagine."

Lexa meant that, and she didn't want to. This, it was so much better than thinking about that.

Clarke paused, biting her lip thoughtfully. "I just realised...how old are you?"

Lexa felt a smile tug at her lips. "Twenty-three."

"Really? That old." Clarke couldn't help being cheeky.

Lexa just bit her lightly on the shoulder. Clarke's breath to hitched.

"Watch it." Lexa muttered. "I'm experienced, I can either draw out your pleasure, or just take it for myself."

Clarke groaned. "That sounds like a proposition."

The brunette couldn't help the twitch of her fingers. "It wasn't, but it can be, if you want it to be."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and brought it to her breast. "Of course I do."

Lexa sighed, grasping the breast firmly. Her thumb gently circling the nipple. This time it would be different. It'd last longer.

She reached down with her other hand, to find Clarke hard, aching for her touch. Clarke gasped as she stroked it.

Lexa kissed along her neck, and soon, Clarke's hips began to thrust into her hand. Lexa bit her neck, keeping her hold, until Clarke stilled, muscles tensed. She felt her cum on her fingers.

Unlike yesterday, she brought it to Clarke's lips. "I want you to taste yourself."

Clarke groaned, her lips parted and fingers slipped inside. Her tongue curling around the digits. "It's not what I was expecting."

"Do you like it?" Lexa couldn't help it. She needed to know.

"Yes." Clarke sighed, before she sucked. "It's good, sweet. Addicting."

Lexa grinned, "That's my line."

She pressed her fingers just a little further into Clarke's mouth, before the girl drew back.

Lexa pulled out. "You've got a gag reflex."

Clarke couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Duh."

Lexa laughed, before pulling her hand down back to Clarke's cock, she felt around it's base and held her knot. It was just starting to form.

Clarke moaned. "You're good at that."

"I know what I'm doing." The brunette sounded rather full of it. Except when she squeezed just right, it wasn't difficult to see why.

"We're going to Winter's soon aren't we?" Clarke had a breathy quality to her voice that was hard to place."

"Yeah. We will, but I don't want to think about it."

Clarke chuckled, "You'd rather have a fist full of cock."

Lexa pinched her nipple playfully. "Normally no, but right now, nothing would make me happier."

Clarke gasped. "You don't play fair."

"Never," was all Lexa replied with.

….

They spent the next two nights wrapped up in each other before Clarke's rut subsided. She was still rather...sensitive though. And the two of them barely left each others side.

When they left the room, they'd both been freshly washed and their old clothes had been cleaned. Yet they were both clingy. Their hands firmly together. Both their scents had mingled to such an extent that they were unmistakably a mated couple.

Mated...now that was a strong word.

It should've upset them, but it didn't. Perhaps it was the rut talking, but the two were inseparable.

….

In the hallway Lexa reached for her mobile, dialling a number. "Anya. Hi, can you pick us up? Thanks."

Clarke laced their fingers together, leaning against the wall. "I guess we're finally heading to Winters."

Lexa smirked. "Yeah, I hear it's the best university in all of Alaska."

Clarke couldn't help her chuckle. "There are only three universities in the state."

"True," was the only reply.

….

They'd been in the waiting room for two hours before Anya showed up. The woman was wearing a suit, ready to kill.

She glanced at the two of them, lingering on their hands. "I assume your both ready for the real world?"

Lexa stood up, stretching her back. "Yeah, but is it ready for me? That's the real question."

Anya rolled her eyes before scrunching her nose. "God, you both smell sex."

Clarke couldn't help her ears going scarlet. "Thanks, I was hoping you'd notice." The sarcasm was obvious.

Lexa growled, the both of them had very clear mating bites displayed on their necks. It was obvious without the stench. But she couldn't help the curl of her lip.

"As she should, like any of my lovers, she takes what I give her." If Lexa wasn't defensive before, she definitely was now.

Clarke choked. "I...can we not discuss this, in public. In a fucking hospital. It's bad enough everyone knows that we...I had a rut. Nothing else has to be said."

Anya looked at her in disbelief. "She's...embarrassed? She should be gloating."

Lexa smirked. "Clarke isn't a regular Alpha...she's special."

She actually meant it, rather sweetly really.

Anya laughed. "Well, somehow she got into your pants, so I buy that."

Clarke groaned. "Lets get going. Seriously it's enough. I thought we had a university to discover or something."

Clarke dragged her feet through the door, annoyed. Lexa was hot on her heels, pulling her in for an embrace.

"She didn't mean anything but it Clarke. I promise."

"Yeah, like that helps." Clarke's ears were still very red.

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

They'd been late to everything. The first week was a snoozefest, filled with introductions and false smiles. The week people got drunk and didn't feel guilty about it.

Clarke had been given her room, just down the hall to Lexa's. She briefly met her roommate, Raven, an engineer in the making. It really showed too, the girl was either tinkering, reading or dreaming it. Clarke was pretty damn sure about the last one, just listening to her sleep talk was all the convincing she needed.

Lexa's bunkmate was doing a poetry and drama. Her name was Luna, very quiet and kinda standoffish. An Alpha. She freakin' reeked of it.

The truth is, Clarke hadn't left Lexa's bed in two weeks. Luna seemed pissed about it, but the university code was clear, sex was allowed. Behind closed doors. Any issues, discuss with the Head of Dormitories. That was always a dead end.

Clarke woke to Lexa's teeth sinking into her neck. She moaned. Her cock already straining. Lexa chuckled, reaching down...slipping under the elastic of her boxers. Clarke's eyes flew open at the firm but insistent grip.

"You're going to ruin me." The blonde meant it. "No one else has held me that...like that." She was perfectly aware of how...lacking it was, to say it that way. But when Lexa stroked her, gripping where her knot would form. It wasn't fair. No one should be that good.

Lexa kissed her cheek, hand still stroking, holding. Never relenting. "I should hope not, a Beta, they barely have a cock. They couldn't ever knot you, tie with you. They take too long to recover, sometimes having to sleep off cumming. They have no stamina."

Clarke couldn't help her smile, "I do admit, I do enjoy their cunt far more than an Omega's. They don't lack stamina there, and unlike an Omega, they don't just submit to a knot."

Lexa's hand lost rhythm for just a moment. "I've never taken a Beta like that. Maybe I'll have to try it."

"You wouldn't dare." The words just stumbled out of Clarke's mouth before she could stop them.

Lexa paused, stopping altogether. "I don't belong to you princess."

"I know...I'm sorry." Clarke meant it. "I just...fuck. I think...I should go back to my room."

Clarke reached for Lexa's hand, pulling it out.

Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke's wrist. "Wait. You don't have to..."

"I do."

That was the last thing Clarke uttered, before closing the door.

"You've really done it this time." Luna mumbled into her pillow.

Turning, Lexa eyed the girl, as she sunk further into her doona. "Excuse me? When did I ask for your opinion?"

Luna just laughed. "Don't fuck around with the heart of someone so...messed up? She's obviously into you, cock deep. She probably had thoughts of mating of something. I somehow doubt she's one of those, 'hit it and quit it' Alphas."

Rubbing her forehead, Lexa just stared at her. "You're shitting me...we couldn't. My dad would kill me, and she's so different. It couldn't…I couldn't. You don't think?"

Luna murmured, "Have you smelt yourself? Or her? She's smitten with you, you and your big bad Alpha cock."

Growling, Lexa bared her teeth. "Just shut it. I've got class in less than an hour."

"So you actually go to those?" Luna got one more jab in, before turning into her pillow.

….

Clarke got into her room, for what felt like the first time all semester. She was wearing Lexa's boxers and one of her grey shirts. Fuck, she stunk of sex and the other Alpha was all over her. Mates…that was just stupid. But the biting, the fucking. Gripping her knot. That wasn't normal, none of this was.

God, why had she assumed? Could she even avoid the other girl? She was going to have to try. She also really needed a shower.

With disgust plastered all over her face, she made her way to the bathroom.

Raven had been surprised when the door opened, even more so when it was her roommate. She was going to say something, but she stunk of...rot. Whatever happened, it must have shattered her.

….

Clarke couldn't have been more glad to not have one class with Lexa, over the last week she'd played catch up. It was actually easier than she thought it would be, she was always good at history and art came naturally to her.

Yet she found herself sketching Lexa without thought...she had it bad. Well, fuck.

….

Lexa couldn't believe she hadn't seen her all week, what made it worse? She was acting like a damn pussy, for all her bravado about being an 'Alpha', she couldn't even knock on a door down the hall. Clarke had done a great job ignoring her, she wouldn't even meet her eye that one time she walked past her in the hallway.

She wasn't sure what she wanted, but this stalemate wasn't it.

Huh, what was the point of having balls if you didn't use them?

Taking in a deep breath, she decided on a shower, then what to wear? Looking through her closet, she settled on her favourite jeans and plaid shirt. All black.

Luna glanced her way, "You going anywhere?"

Lexa wanted to ignore her. "None of your business."

She once again laughed. "If you're visiting your fuck buddy, I recommend the denim jacket. It's black, so it goes with your fake-arse goth thing, and it makes you look stylish."

Taking in a deep breath, Lexa took her advice, shoving on the jacket. Before she left, she gave the other girl her middle-finger. Just because she was right, didn't mean she liked it.

A few minutes and she was down the hall, knocking on her favourite blonde's door. Raven answered it, and raised her eyebrows.

The engineer's nose flared. "You stink of her. You know, she's been crying over you. Nice to put a face to the trash. Clarke, the loser is here."

Lexa felt herself baring her teeth, until the stench hit her. Fuck. Clarke really had been miserable. When the blonde looked up to her from the bed, Lexa's heart sank. She really hadn't expected to find this.

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

Lexa was jammed in the doorway. Her heart leapt, stuck in her throat. The sweat clung to the air, rotten and hard to breathe.

Raven stepped past her, "Don't fuck around Alpha, unless you can handle your own cock."

Lexa gritted her teeth, but the Beta had closed the door.

It's when she turned back to Clarke that everything drained from her. The bravado...the thought she could screw her way out of this...maybe that Beta bitch had a point.

Clarke's cheeks were stained with trouble Lexa should have seen coming. A rut was never casual...she couldn't believe she'd underestimated everything.

Feeling as though her skin were three sizes too small, she glanced at the blonde, before mustering the little courage she had left, and sat at the foot of her bed.

Clarke finally met her eyes. "You just bite anyone…don't you?"

"I..."

Lexa never justified herself. She took, she laughed. Her father, Gustus, he meant everything. He adopted her and Anya when they were kids. She barely remembered her real parents...she had been too young.

An Alpha had broad shoulders, strength, aggression, less pain. They don't sulk, they get shit done. Yet, here she was, acting like some idiot. Strength is more than just cracking your knuckles and breaking down doors.

It's about purpose of character. She thought she had that in spades...apparently not.

Her father though...he never believed in bending. Too stubborn. Anya always minded her own business...far more flexible of the two. But she never back down either.

Lexa was going to disappoint both of them.

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything Clarke. I love to fuck, I don't do 'mates, marriage and tying'." She sat there awkwardly, barely able to look at the blonde.

Clarke scoffed. "I'm not expecting you to be a caveman and fuck until someone pops out a kid, which couldn't happen between us anyway. But biting, knotting. It's supposed to mean something."

Lexa sighed. "I guess I'm more modern than that 'mated for life' bullshit. Besides who believes in that crap anyway."

Clarke stared at her in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me...it's more modern to fuck me then forget me? Well shit, I guess, knotting really means nothing."

Lexa felt a headache coming on. "It's not like that. It wasn't meant to be serious."

"Then why come back? You've had your fill. Probably just experimenting too. Go to a Beta, then back to Omegas. Screw them all for all I care, just leave me alone."

Clarke hadn't meant that to come out so harshly...or even hysterically. But it had, and her finger was pointed at the 'perfect' Alpha. The ones people wrote in romances, that just took, sapping you dry.

"I'm sorry." The words just rushed out of Lexa's mouth. "That's all I wanted to say...I didn't know this meant anything to you."

Clarke's eyes shut for a moment. "At the start of this you pulled my past out of me, like teeth, as though it were any of your business. I was dumb enough to let you...because you looked so crash hot.

"You knew that I had fucked just a few before you. That I needed..."

Lexa paused, before reaching for her hand. "I'm normally in control. You did something to me, to everyone. That smell, you have no idea what you did to me. I don't normally get attached, but your so addictive.

"I don't just want a lay Clarke. Otherwise I wouldn't have come after you. I don't beg…Alpha's don't beg..."

Clarke laughed, before gripping her hand. "I want a relationship, do you think you can do that?"

Lexa grinned, relaxed for the first time in a week. "Of course. I won't screw anyone else...unless you say it's okay."

Clarke smirked. "Sure, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Also, if we've proven anything, this 'Alpha' nonsense doesn't really mean that much after all."

….

Raven had been in the library all afternoon. She'd gone to her bedroom, only to hear those two had 'made-up' rather enthusiastically and loudly. So she found herself once again stuck in her books.

She did have a test tomorrow, she needed sleep. God knows how that was going to happen.

"You smell like Lexa's fuck-toy."

Raven looked up from her book. Something that was rather rare. She was met with an Alpha that wore a shit eating grinned. Raven's eyes went down.

She had black haired, eyes covered in thick eye-liner and nail polish to match. Her lips were red. A loose grey shirt on slender shoulders, with tight jeans that left little to the imagination. Also boots. Raven decided that was the least dangerous place for...wandering eyes.

"She's my roommate, and she's banging her, whatever the hell she is." Raven felt her breath break past her lips. "So I'm just waiting for them to leave."

The other woman laughed. "That's not happening, they were like wild rabbits in my room, they couldn't stop if they wanted."

The engineer in-training felt her eyebrows raise. "You're Luna?"

"You heard about me?" The bravado waned.

"Yeah, I talked to Clarke, she's sorry by the way. She just can't keep her hands off the loser." Raven explained.

Luna shrugged. "I'd believe her more if she had more...control."

Raven finally settled her eyes on the other girls. Brown, they were lovely and brown. "I'm not sure I believe her either. But she's sweet, in a hopeless kind of way."

"That's one way to put it." Luna shuffled a little, this Beta had one damn intense stare. "You know, while they're doing the dirty, you should take Lexa's bed. Not like she'll need it."

The would-be engineer explained was feeling bold, "Sure, I'll sleep with you. I'm Raven by the way."

Luna was about to object, but Raven just stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "C'mon, lead the way, you natural born Alpha."

Luna followed, feeling utterly useless.

….

Clarke had classes today, and she was determined to make it on time. Lexa wined when she left the bed, but Clarke ignored her, heading for the shower. What she hadn't counted on was Lexa joining her. She was going to be late, and it was wonderful.

Though it really shouldn't have been.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
